you don't own me
by hhgfdss
Summary: hiro Hamada is 16 and has mass-produced baymax as a favor to his brother who has died two years ago. when a car accident turns into an abduction, hiro soon has to man up and say, "YOU DON'T OWN ME."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey there! so, ya. i'm starting yet ANOTHER story! XD i can't stop writing stories i just get so many frickin ideas! 3 like this is like my... 4th story that I've posted and i'm working on one or two others. (i need help; living on our own; and i just want to help you. (ppl really like that story) XD) anyway, now i'm gonna write this one.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **ps. sorry for nay type-o's i'm a horrible typer. :P**

 **pss. this story takes place when hiro is 16. after tadashi died he decided to mass-produce baymax to hospitals and ppl who wanted one for a friend. he knew that's what tadashi was gonna do, so he carried out his plan for him. he is also known famous throughout SanFranSokyo for inventing microbots.**

Chapter 1:

Hiro was riding his bike down the sidewalk. it'd been a while sense he'd been outside. he forgot how beautiful SanFranSokyo was.

he really shouldn't've zoned out...

 ** _CRASH!_**

during his peaceful state of enjoying the wind in his face and feeling nothing but absolute freedom...

he swerved out into the road and got hit by a truck.

he and the vehicle hit head on sending him flying backwards. (not sure if that agrees wit the laws of physics, but i don't give a crap XD) he landed on the ground and slid/rolled about ten feet. the truck screeched to a stop before it could hit him again. his clothes were torn and he was badly scraped and he was bleeding from a gash in his head from where he first hit the pavement, but he wasn't too seriously hurt.

"Oh, my God! kid, are you okay?!" the man jumped out of his vehicle and ran to hiro. a small crowd gathered.

"Hey, kid! say something!"

hiro opened his eyes and saw the man looking down at him.

"He, hey. are you okay? do you need an ambulance?"

"no, no. i think i'm okay. just scuffed up."

"My name's kenji."

"hiro"

the man pushed hiro's hair out of his face.

"Hey, what are you doing? back off!"

"relax. i'm a medic. just off-duty. you have a gash on your head i'm just gonna take a look at it."

hiro relaxed and let the man look at his injury once he knew it was nothing perverted.

"I think you'll be okay. anything broken?"

"I think i sprained my ankle but i'll be okay without an ambulance. i have baymax."

"You have a baymax, too?! i love those things!"

"i have the original one. my brother invented them."

"Wait. you're hiro Hamada?!" hiro nodded, "i knew you looked familiar! man, now i feel even more terrible. i swear i didn't mean to hit you i just wasn't watching where i was going."

"it's okay. neither was i."

"tell you what. i'll drive you home?"

"sure, ok."

Can you stand?"

"ya, i think so."

with some help hiro got to his feet and kenji helped him into he backseat of his truck.

"what about your bike?"

"Could you put it in the back it was a present from tadashi. i want to see if i can fix it.

"sure. no problem."

kenji put hiro's bike in the back of his pickup. he got into the driver's seat and started the truck.

"so, where do you live?"

"Lucky Cat Café."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **i hoped you liked the first chapter! now i'ma write this one!**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 2"

Kenji started his truck. hiro had a weird feeling about this guy, but there was no way he could walk home on his own so he ignored the gut feeling. after he started the truck, he pushed a button on the dash and hiro heard his seatbelt click. that weird feeling was coming back...

he quietly pushed the button on his buckle but it wouldn't come undone.

 _"oh, no. that must've been what that button was for."_ he thought, _"this is not good."_

 _"Wait, maybe it's just stuck? don't jump to conclusions, hiro."_

suddenly, hiro noticed that the man made a wrong turn.

"Kenji?"

"what?"

"you're going the wrong way." hiro said trying to stay calm.

"no, i'm not."

"uh, ya, you are. my house is that way." he retorted pointing behind them.

"Oh! you actually thought i was taking you to your house? pft! no, no, no. i'm taking you to MY house." he explained with a maniac grin on his face.

 _"Oh... shit. shit. shit. shit. shit..."_

hiro decided not to freak out. it would just make things worse for him. instead he stealthily slid his phone out of his pocket and into the crack between the seats so that he could alert his aunt when he got the chance. or, if he escaped he would lave it there so they could track he man down.

kenji stopped the truck in an alley. luckily he made a mistake of unlocking hiro's seatbelt before he got out of the truck. once his seatbelt was unlocked, he flung his door open and bolted.

 ** _BANG!_**

kenji shot hiro.

thankfully the bullet only grazed his thigh, but it still knocked hiro to the ground. before he could get up and run again, kenji had grabbed hiro by the arm and dragged him back to the truck. hiro screamed for help, but kenji slapped his hand over his mouth-barely allowing him to breathe-and held a knife to his throat. hiro hyperventilated trying to yell for help, but it was no use. once he finally calmed down, kenji put a piece of duct tape over his mouth in place of his hand. after that he patted hiro down in the worst ways possible. then he duct taped his arms and legs together and threw him in the truck again.

hiro yelled and screamed against the duct tape over his mouth as he fought against his restraints, but it was no use. he gave up after a while. he laid on his side so that his hands were by the crack between the seats and his body would block kenji from seeing. sense he had already cleaned out his pockets he took his phone and quickly texted his aunt.

 **"help kidnap track fone dont respond."**

 _message sent_

 _"Yes! yes! yes! yes! yes!" hiro mentally screamed with joy._

cass was running the café as usual. she was on her way to a table with a plate of food when her phone buzzed in her pocket. she checked it to see a text from hiro.

 **"help kidnap track fone dont respond."**

cass dropped the plate of food and covered her mouth to avoid screaming.

she called 911 and reported what happened.

kenji stopped the truck at an old house in the middle of nowhere about an hour later. he quickly shoved his phone back into the crack of the seat. he couldn't risk kenji finding it on him.

kenji grabbed hiro by the arm, dragged him to the garage, and jerked him inside. he ripped the duct tape off of his arms and legs, causing I'm to scream in pain.

"you're free to roam the garage."

with that, kenji left him to his own devices and locked the door with a high-tech passcode lock that would explode if it was destroyed.

hiro took note of that very important fact about the lock...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well, i don't really have anything to say. -_- i guess i'll write the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 3:

"NO! No! Please don't leave me in here!" hiro screamed as he banged his fists against the locked door. he gave up and sunk to his knees and sobbed.

suddenly he heard a voice from behind him. it sounded familiar. he hadn't heard this voice in two years.

 _"no, it can't be him. he's dead."_

but he heard the voice. it _had_ to be real.

"Hiro? is that you?"

hiro tried not to react.

 _"no no no no no. that can't be tadashi. tadashi's dead. he's been dead. he's been dead for two years. you're just being scared and delusional."_

"Hiro? Hiro, it's okay." the voice was closer now.

"How~ H-How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Hiro. I've known you your whole life. you've told me your deepest secrets; you're darkest fears. i remember i used to hold you by your ankles and swing you over my shoulders and jump around until you almost threw up."

"No. No, this cant be real. you've been dead for two years. i'm just being scared and delusional. you're just a figment of my imagination. you can't be real."

"Hiro." his brother placed his hand on hiro's shoulder. hiro gasped and flinched, but allowed his hand to stay on his shoulder.

"Hiro, it's okay. it's me. it's tadashi. i really am here. just turn around. what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid if i turn around, you won't be there because you're not real."

"Hiro, i promise i really _am_ real. i'm standing right here behind you. in the flesh. just turn around. please, hiro. please. i _need_ to see your face. and i know you need to see mine. please, hiro. i need to see my baby brother."

that was all it took for hiro to break down in tears. tadashi sat behind his brother and scooted closer. he put his legs on either side of him and hugged him with his whole body. hiro finally turned to face his brother.

"tadashi." hiro shakily said in disbelief.

"Hiro."

"TADASHI!" hiro talked his brother in a hug sending tadashi flying on to his back.

"Tadashi! Tadashi! oh my GOD! You're here! you're really here! Oh, My God! Tadashi~i~i" hiro sobbed as he crushed his brother, feeling him down to make sure he wasn't a ghost before hugging him again in a tight death grip and sobbing into his shirt.

"ok, ok, you're crushing me." tadashi wheezed.

"Sorry. sorry." hiro allowed his brother to sit up. once tadashi had sat up, hiro hugged him again and cried.

he just _cried._

he cried for the depression and guilt that had eaten away at his soul for the past two years.

he cried for how much he had missed his brother.

he cried tears of joy because he had his brother back for the first time in two years.

and for that _ONE moment_ he knew...

 _everything was going to be okay._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: wow. that last chapter came from a deep place... anyway, i'ma write the next chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 4:

hiro and tadashi sat there crying for a good half an hour. but tadashi was just staring to realize hiro's condition. his clothes were ripped and torn. there were blood stains were he had been badly scraped. he had a big gash on the left side of his forehead that was now scabbed over, but it still looked really ugly and it was probably infected. but what worried I'm the most was hiro's leg. his pants had a big tear in them and it was bleeding badly

"Hiro, what happened to you?"

"Kenji 'accidentally' hit me with hi truck when i was riding my bike." hiro answered using finger quotes.

"oh, my God. are you okay? is anything broken?"

"I think i sprained my ankle. and the gash is from when i first hit the pavement." tadashi began inspecting his injury as hiro told the rest of the story, "he said he was a paramedic, but off-duty and he said i would be okay and offered me a ride home."

"Hiro. how. many. times. have i told you. DONT. TAKE. RIDES. FROM. STANGERS."

"he looked nice! besides i couldn't walk home!"

"You didn't have your phone?"

"That thought didn't cross my mind."

"You know, for a genius, you really are an idiot."

"thanks."

"What happened to your leg?"

"I tried to escape, but he shot me. i think it's only a graze though."

"Here." tadashi picked his brother nd set him up against he wall behind them and slid his pants own so he could see the wound, "Oh, my God."

"What?"

"Hiro, that wasn't just a graze. the bullet is in your leg. i can see it."

"Good."

"What?!"

"If you can see it, that means it's not very deep, right?"

"well, ya."

"take it out."

"What!?"

"take it out."

"Hiro, it could be blocking n artery from bleeding out. if i take i tout you could bleed out and die."

hiro sighed, "then we need to get out of here." he puled his pants back up.

"hiro, that's impossible. i' tried to open that lock for two years and if you break it, it'll explode."

"you're not a robotics genius." hiro got up to go over to the lock to try to hack into it but once he stepped onto his left foot he collapsed and cried out in pain.

"Hiro! are you okay?"

"It's my ankle."

"let me see." tadashi slid his pant leg up and saw a swollen mess of black an blue that he was guessing was his ankle, "It's not just sprained. it's broken."

"well, screw it."

hiro go back up and hobbled over the lock. he tied at the lock for about 15 minutes before he gave up and sat by his brother.

"Hiro, i told you. it's impossible."

"Then there's only one thing left to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: i think I'm goin to have to change the rating to M due to this chapter. so be ye warned.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 5:

"Hiro, what are you thinking...?" tadashi was frankly a little scared of what crazy idea his brother might be coming up with. hiro was about to tell him when the door between the garage and the house opened and kenji walked in.

"Awww... Bother's reunion. how cute."

"You stay away from him." tadashi warned, "You've done enough."

"Weeeeell... not quite. actually... not. even. close."

kenji took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed tadashi to the doorknob that would explode if broken, and walked over to hiro.

"NO! Stay away from him!" tadashi screamed.

"Shut up."

"You." he turned to hiro who was still sitting on the floor, "on your feet." hiro hesitated, "I SAID ON YOUR FEET!" kenji screamed.

hiro jolted to his feet out of pure terror accidentally putting too much weight on his left foot and almost falling.

"Take your shirt off."

"No way!" hiro yelled.

kenji slammed hiro against the wall, putting yet another gash in the back of hiro's head. hiro screamed in pain and sheer terror.

"HIRO!"

"I'm fine, tadashi."

tadashi was speechless. his brother was being tortured and was simultaneously telling him he was fine?!

"Take. off. your. shirt."

"NO."

kenji held a knife to hiro's throat.

"Do NOT test my patience"

kenji pressed the knife into his neck just enough to draw blood. hiro cringed but tried not to react. out of nowhere, kenji used the knife to tear the front of his shirt from top to bottom, cutting at his bear chest too. hiro cried out in pain. kenji stripped hiro's shirt off completely.

"Beautiful."

"YOU SICK PEDOPHILE!" tadashi screamed.

kenji groaned like a teenager who just got grounded and duct taped tadashi's mouth shut. he then walked back over to hiro.

"Now unless you want all of your clothes torn in two, i suggest you cooperate. take your pants off."

"No!"

kenji aimed a gun at his head, "Take your pants off. I've shot you once, i WILL do it again."

hiro sobbed in shame as he removed his pants.

"Boxers too."

"No, please."

"NOW."

hiro took his boxers off and sunk to the ground and curled into a ball in an attempt to hide himself. kenji grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

"On your feet you bastard!" kenji suddenly ripped the newly formed scab off of the wound on hiro's head causing him to scream in agony and watched the blood run down he side of his face. kenji pinned him against the wall and repeatedly punched hiro in the face. leaving him with a black eye a bloody nose and a cut lip. kenji gently wiped way the blood running down his chin. he then slammed hiro into the ground and **_raped_** him. he forced himself inside hiro ripping him open. hiro screamed in agony; disgust; terror; and shame for the next 20 minutes.

when he was done, he climbed off of him.

"remember, hiro, I OWN YOU."

he went over to tadashi. tadashi's face showed pure rage and disgust.

"Tadashi. i'm going to un cuff you. you make one wrong move, i will blow your brains out. kapeesh?"

tadashi nodded and kenji un cuffed him and left. tadashi ran over to hiro.

"Hiro? Hiro, are you okay?"

hiro just laid there sobbing in pain and dread.

"Let's get your clothes back on." tadashi helped his brother put what was left of his clothes back on. he shook hiro's shirt out and used it to help stop the bleeding on his head.

"Do you want my shirt?"

hiro nodded and accepted his bother's shirt from him. hiro's eyes widened when he saw all the burn scars on tadashi's chest. tadashi looked at his face. he had a black eye and his face was covered in dirt and blood from his head, nose, and lip.

"Why would he do this to me? why? i don't understand!" hiro sobbed. tadashi offered hiro a hug. he hesitated.

"Hiro it's okay. you can trust me." hiro collapsed in his brother's arms and cried. tadashi held him close. he noticed that hiro's leg was bleeding badly.

"Hiro?" no response, "your leg is bleeding really bad."

"It is?"

"Ya." tadashi hiro's torn shirt and ripped off a piece all the way around the bottom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna use it as a bandage i need you to take your pants off, okay?"

hiro scooted away.

"Hiro, i get that your scared. i really do, but i'm your brother. you can trust me. i'm just gonna bandage your leg. that's all."

"I know. i'm sorry." hiro slid his pants down so tadashi had access to his wound, "I do trust you i just..."

"I know. i know. i get it. i get what t's like."

"How?"

"He raped me too."

"Really?"

"Ya." tadashi bandaged his wound and hiro pulled his pants back up.

"Are you okay?" tadashi asked.

hiro shook his head.

"I'm far from okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so... ya. that last chapter was pretty violent. but you should expect that from me. and sorry if it was poorly written. :/ anyway, i'ma write the next chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 6:

"Hiro?" tadashi caught his brother's attention after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Hiro, we have to get out of here. i won't let him do this to you anymore. what was your plan?"

"It's no use. you heard what he said to me. even if we escape, he'll find me. he'll always find me."

"Hiro. listen to me. are you listening hiro?" hiro nodded, "Kre- Kenji does NOT own you. I DO. you are MY brother and you belong to no one else, do you understand?" hiro nodded, "This is what he does. he tries to get inside your head, but you can't let him. you can't let him, hiro. you're gonna be okay."

"It's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too late for me to be okay."

"No, it's not. see? you're letting him inside your head. hiro, you can't do that. you have to shut him out."

"I can't!" hiro sobbed, "I can't. it's too late!"

"Hiro. stop it. please. everything's gonna be okay. now we have to get out of here. what's your plan?"

"Explode the lock."

"But hiro, even if one of us hides behind something, someone's gonna have to break it and whoever does that will..."

"Be killed. i know." hiro said.

"Hiro, no. you are not going to kill yourself to save me."

"Yes i am."

"No you're not!"

"Tadashi, are you really gonna make me suffer for the rest of my life?!"

"Suffer? no, we're gonna go home. where you'll be safe. where we'll all be safe!"

"Tadashi, there's no where safe. not with kenji here. there's only one way out of the pain. the way i see it, is i can live and be in pain and agony living with thee memories of being raped. having them eat away at my soul until i die. or i can die now. i'll be in peace for the first time in my life. i won't have to live with the pain. tadashi, i'm exploding that lock. and if you had half a damn brain, you'd stand right next to me while i do it."

"Hiro. come here." tadashi motioned for hiro to sit closer to him, "Hiro, do you know why i spent two years here without killing myself? cause believe me, i wanted to, but do you know why i didn't?"

"No." hiro shook his head.

"Because, i _knew._ hiro, i _knew._ that you were out there. tat you were somewhere beyond that door. and i was gonna see you again. no matter what."

"Well, you've seen me! butt naked being raped and now crying my eyes out! isn't that enough?"

"Hiro!" tadashi held hiro's face ad looked into his deep brown eyes, "I love you. and there is no way i can live without you. the only thing that kept me going was the thought of you. just knowing that you were okay. please, hiro. you can't leave me. promise me you won't leave me. _promise._ "

hiro collapsed into tadashi's hold.

"Hiro, you don't have to live in pain. you have me. you have your big brother back. you have a shoulder to cry on. someone to love you. someone to care for you. someone to pick you up when you fall. someone to hold you when you're hurting. someone to cry with you when you have no tears left. hiro, promise me you won't kill yourself."

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: why do i always write super sad motional stories? i have issues**... **meh, oh well. i'ma writ the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 7:

"so, how else are we gonna get out of here?" tadashi asked a while later.

"I don't know."

"come on. you're the robotics genius. what happened to the 'stubborn-ass knucklehead' i knew and loved?"

"You know exactly what happened..." hiro said as he limped over to the lock.

"Hiro!-"

"Relax tadashi. i have another idea."

tadashi sighed in relief, "What is it?"

"Maybe, if i break it by taking it apart piece by piece, it won't explode."

"Hiro, what if it does explode?"

"Then you run."

tadashi looked at his brother. streams of blood slowly trickled down his face. his wound on his forehead was starting to scab over again. a large bump was forming on the back of his head. his pants were ripped and torn. the bullet wound in his leg was still bleeding, just not as bad. his ankle was even more swollen. his face was covered in bruises and blood. all skin visible was scraped and ripped up. tadashi could imagine the mental wounds.

hiro was so much stronger than he had been 2 years ago. physically anyway. two years ago, he would've died if he was hit by a truck. two years ago he would've died if he'd been shot in the leg. two years ago, he would've let the man shoot him before he went through being raped. two years ago, he could've never taken the beatings from that man. two years ago...

he would've given up n himself a long time ago...

tadashi snapped out of his thought when he saw the lock spark as hiro picked and prodded at it.

"Hiro!"

"relax, tadashi! it's okay! i almost have the self-destruct sequence de-activated, just hold on."

"Hiro, this isn't a good idea."

"It's the only way to get out of he.. herree..." hiro was suddenly becoming very dizzy. he fell over, but caught himself on the wall.

"Hiro!" tadashi ran to his brother, "Hiro, are you okay?"

"m... diiizzzzyyyy..." hiro dropped the screwdriver he had found and collapsed into tadashi's arms. tadashi laid hiro on the ground on his back.

"Hiro you're losing too much blood." hiro gasped for air desperately, "Hiro?" tadashi saw that there was white foamy liquid oozing from his mouth, blocking his airway, "Oh my God." tadashi rolled hiro over on his side and he coughed up the liquid. he kept gasping for air.

something had poisoned him. tadashi wracked his brain to think of what could be poisoning his brother.

suddenly, hiro started shaking and convulsing. tadashi knew what this was.

it was a seizure.

tadashi sat there in shock as he watched a seizure take over hiro's body. he knew he couldn't do anything to help him. during his research on baymax he had read that if someone has a seizure, you shouldn't hold them down cause it might cause them to hurt themselves.

all he could do was watch.

hiro's eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

"HIRO! HIRO NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

a few seconds later, the seizure stopped.

"HIRO? HIRO, OPEN YOR EYES! HIRO!" tadashi put his ear to hiro's mouth an heard nothing. he felt for a pulse.

nothing.

tadashi began CPR. he placed his hands over hiro's chest and pumped several times until hiro finally re gained consciousness. hiro gasped for air and tried to sit up.

"No, no! hiro, just lay down and relax. everything's okay."

"What... happened?"

"You had a seizure."

"Huh?"

"Something's poisoned you."

"What could've poisoned me?"

"I don't know." tadashi thought for a moment, "wait a minute."

"What?"

"Let me see your leg." tadashi pulled hiro's pant leg down and inspected the bullet wound, "Holy shit."

"what?!"

upon looking at hiro's bullet wound. he saw that i was extremely swollen. from what he could see, there was some sort of substance dissolving his flesh.

"The bullet is poisoned. i have to take it out."

"WHAT?! tadashi! remember what you said about it blocking an artery?!"

"If it was it would've come loose by now."

"TADASHI!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm scared." hiro admitted.

"Hiro." tadashi held his hands to hiro's face, "there's no need to be scared. once i take the bullet out, you'll be just fine."

"But the poison will still be in me"

"Relax. we'll get you out of here and we'll get you to a hospital and you'll be okay."

"What if there's no cure? what if it kills me?"

"Hiro, don't think like that. this dick head wouldn't be dumb enough to have poisoned bullets without an antidote. at the very worst they might have to amputate your leg but you're no gonna die. I WON'T LET YOU DIE."

hiro sat up and wrapped his arms around tadashi's neck, "tadashi, first i have to tell you something. something i never got to tell you before. something i HAVE t tell you before it might be too late. something i should've told you years ago."

"What is it?"

"I love you, tadashi. i love you so much. i should've told you before. i'm sorry."

It's okay, hiro. i love you too." hiro let go of tadashi.

hiro was laying on his back in between two work tables.

"Hiro, hold to the table legs on either side of you and don't let go. you hear me? don't let go."

"Ok." hiro grabbed onto the tables on either side of him.

tadashi used his knees to pin hiro's legs down.

"Hiro, try to stay calm okay? just sty as calm as possible."

"Okay."

"ok. this is gonna be like ripping off a band aid. i'm not gonna go slow. i'm gonna reach in there and rip it out really quick so it doesn't hurt as much okay?"

"Okay, just get it over with."

"OK. on 3. 1... 2..."

hiro held his breath.

"3!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"3!"

tadashi reached into hiro's leg and pulled the bullet. a shrill blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room. blood poured out of hiro's leg for a second before slowing down again. hiro writhed in pain under tadashi's grip. tadashi tied hiro's open wound with a piece of shirt and helped him get his pants back up. he continued to yell and sob in agony.

"HIRO! HIRO PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" hiro tried to calm down, but the pain was excruciating. he lay there sobbing and yelling in agony.

"hiro, listen to me. can you hear me?" hiro nodded, still crying, "hiro you have to stay calm because if you freak out your heart rate goes up and you bleed faster and you could hurt yourself if you freak out so i need you to try to stay calm. ok?" hiro nodded and tried to calm down, but it hurt so bad. the pain was unbearable. he couldn't help but sob.

"it hurts..."

tadashi's heart broke at those two words. he never wanted to see his baby brother in pain.

"i know, buddy, i know. but everything's gonna be okay now. you're gonna be just fine. you hear me? you'll be just fine." hiro choked an sobbed. tadashi ran his bloody hand through hiro's tangled hair.

"just fine..."

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" kenji yelled as he burst through the door.

tadashi turned to face him. his face went from care and concern to vengeance and fury in less than a second. tadashi an towards him and threw him against the wall an pinned him down.

 **"HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU! HOW DARE YOU POISON MY BROTHER! WHO THE HELL DOYOU THINK YOU ARE?!"** tadashi screamed.

 **"WHERE'S THE ANTIDOTE?! WERE. IS. IT!"** tadashi demanded between punches to the face.

"THERE IS NONE!"

 **"LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR! WHERE IS IT!"** tadashi continued to scream at the man and punch him in the face.

 _ **"**_ _ **TADASHI!**_ _ **"**_ hiro screamed from behind him. tadashi turned to see hiro stumbling his way over.

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_

"HIRO, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

 **"'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH** ** _ME?!'_** **WHAT THE HEL IS WRONG WITH** ** _YOU?!_** **YOU CAN'T TRY TO KILL SOEON JUST BECAUSE THEY TRIED TOKILL YOUR BROTHER!"**

 **"HIRO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"**

 **"I KNOW** ** _EXACTLY_** **WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"**

silence fell between the two brothers as tadashi looked into hiro's eyes.

"hiro?" he asked, "what did you do?"

hiro's face contorted from rage and fear to guilt an sadness.

hiro was about to break down and start crying, when kenji shot tadashi in the stomach from behind.

 _ **"**_ _ **TADASHI!**_ ** _"_**


End file.
